The present invention relates generally to a holder for supporting a cleaning utensil and, more particularly, to a holder for supporting a cleaning utensil such that fluid can be readily drained from the holder.
The use of hand-held cleaning utensils has increased significantly in recent years. Typically, hand-held cleaning utensils can be used for cleaning and/or scrubbing various articles, such as, dishware or tableware, tools, or other articles that can easily be cleaned using a hand-held cleaning utensil. Existing hand-held cleaning utensils include a cleaning head or attachment that contacts the article being cleaned. Additionally, many existing hand-held cleaning utensils also include a reservoir for providing a cleaning solution to the head during use. As a user cleans an article, the cleaning solution can be dispensed through the cleaning head to assist in cleaning. Moreover, most cleaning utensils are relatively easy to handle. Accordingly, such hand-held cleaning utensils provide an easy and efficient means to clean and/or scrub a variety of articles.
Despite the effectiveness of such hand-held cleaning utensils, several; shortcomings exist that limit their overall usefulness. For example, because of the shape of many existing cleaning utensils, they are often awkward to store when not in use. In particular, many existing hand-held cleaning utensils are placed on their, side when not in use. As a result, cleaning solution from the reservoir can continue to flow through the cleaning attachment When the cleaning utensil is not in use. Similarly, excess fluid can continue to discharge from the cleaning attachment as it dries. As a result, undesirable residue often builds up or collects at the storage location.
Improvements in holders for supporting hand-held cleaning utensils are, therefore, sought.
In general terms, the present disclosure relates to a holder for supporting a cleaning utensil. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a holder for supporting a cleaning utensil such that fluid can be readily drained from the holder. In one aspect, the holder includes a support platform that is sized and configured to receive and support at least a portion of the cleaning utensil. The holder also includes a drainage conductor that is situated and arranged proximate a front edge of the support platform. A retaining arrangement is provided integral with the support platform. The retaining arrangement is preferably configured to constrain the cleaning utensil within the holder.
In this aspect, the drainage conductor can include first and second flange members along a periphery of the drainage conductor. The drainage conduction can also include a plate member depending downwardly from the support platform. Furthermore, the support platform can define at least one drainage channel configured to allow fluid to drain from the holder.
Still further in this aspect, the holder can include first and second sidewalls extending upwardly from the support platform. Additionally, the holder can include a back wall between the first and second sidewalls that also extends upwardly from the support platform. The support platform can define a first drainage channel disposed between the retaining arrangement and the first sidewall. Similarly, the support platform can define a second drainage channel disposed between the retaining arrangement and the second sidewall. Each of the first and second drainage channels can be configured to allow fluid to drain from the holder.
Still yet in this aspect, the retaining member can include a ridge member integral with the support platform proximate the front edge of the support platform. Alternatively, the retaining member can include one or more grooves defined in the support platform.
Further in this aspect, the holder can include an attachment device for securing the holder to an external surface. For example, the attachment device can include a suction cup. The attachment device can be removably secured at the support platform of the holder.
In another aspect, the disclosure relates to a holder for supporting a dishwashing utensil. In this aspect, the holder includes a support platform that is sized and configured to receive and support at least a portion of the dishwashing utensil. The holder also includes first and second sidewalls that extend upwardly from the support platform. Additionally, the holder includes a back wall between the first and second sidewalls. The back wall also extends upwardly from the support platform. Moreover, in this aspect, the support platform defines at least one drainage channel that is configured to allow fluid to drain from the holder. The holder also includes a drainage conductor that is situated and arranged proximate a front edge of the support platform. A retaining arrangement is also provided integral with the support platform. The retaining arrangement is configured to constrain the dishwashing utensil within the holder.
Further in this aspect, the drainage conductor can include first and second flange members along a periphery of the drainage conductor. The drainage conduction can also comprise a plate member depending downwardly from the support platform. Furthermore, the support platform can define at least one drainage channel configured to allow fluid to drain from the holder.
As mentioned above, the support platform defines at least one drainage channel that is configured to allow fluid to drain from the holder in one embodiment. Further in this aspect, the support platform can define a first drainage channel disposed between the retaining arrangement and the first sidewall. Similarly, the support platform can define a second drainage channel disposed between the retaining arrangement and the second sidewall. Each of the first and second drainage channels can be configured to allow fluid to drain from the holder.
Still further in this aspect, the retaining member can comprise a ridge member integral with the support platform proximate the front edge of the support platform. Alternatively, the retaining member can comprise one or more grooves defined in the support platform.
Further in this aspect, the holder can comprise an attachment device for securing the holder to an external surface. For example, the attachment device can include a suction cup. The attachment device can be removably secured at the support platform of the holder.